


Truth or Dare

by SapphireInTheSky



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireInTheSky/pseuds/SapphireInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on base between drunken soldiers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

In my opinion, there aren’t nearly enough written works for the show X Company, so I wrote one…or two…or fifteen. Anyway, this story is as good a place to start as any. I hope you enjoy it! Setting: Back at base before next mission (This is as close to ‘time off’ as it gets)

~o0o~

“Your turn” 

All eyes flew over to Alfred.

“But I’m not even playing…”

“Tough luck Alfredo, you are now” Neil announced, hopping up from his seat to drag the lonely genius over to their table.

Alfred sat down, regarding his mischievously grinning team mates with apprehension, “What now?”

“It’s your turn” Tom repeated, leaning his elbows against the wood. There was an evil smirk plastered across his face.

“My turn?”

Harry chuckled, setting his beverage down heavily -completely unaware of the sloshing contents spilling out over the table, “You’re not scared, are you, Alfy?” he teased drunkenly.

Neil slapped Harry on the back, a grin on his face, “Nah, he just doesn’ trust us”

Tom scoffed, “I second that”

Alfred sighed. They were all becoming tipsy. This was exactly why he had chosen to stay distant tonight. Alcohol didn’t suit him.

He began to rise up from the table. Tom’s hand snatched at his cuff link, dragging him back down to his seat with surprising force, “Aw come on man, stay with us” he pleaded.

As if he had a choice…

“What are you playing?” Alfred relented.

“Vérité ou Oser” Harry snorted, sending a gleeful side-glance over at Tom.

“Truth or dare?” Alfred interpreted, brows scrunching together in confusion.

Neil shrugged, slumping back down into his own seat, “the Frenchies introduced it to us when we went over last time” he explained, “-the alcohol makes it more fun…”

Alfred shook his head, “I think I’ll pass, thank you”

Harry lurched forwards suddenly, reaching for Alfred’s hands and almost knocking all the half filled glasses over. Tom and Neil speedily caught the toppling bottles, eyes wide and muscles taught. 

A close call…

After a tense silence, the trio burst out into laughter. Alfred stared at his friends silently.

“Nice goin, Harry” Tom teased.

“I was just tryna make him stay” Harry whined, still clutching onto Alfred’s bony fingers possessively.

Alfred wormed his way out of Harry’s tight grip, standing once more. 

“I think you should all call it a night” he advised.

“But it’s only just begun!” Neil argued, pouring another few shots of clear alcohol. 

Most likely vodka, Alfred deduced. With limited free time, they had aimed to get drunk, fast. Thus, the stronger drinks.

Alfred frowned distastefully.

“Don’t be such a spoil sport” Harry griped, shoving a shot glass in his direction. Alfred instinctively leaned back.

“Think of all the pretty little secrets you might unearth” Tom lured, eyebrows waggling humorously. Alfred paused.

“What secrets?”

The trio shared sly smiles then looked back to Alfred, “We’re playin’ truth or dare, remember? Do it right and you could uncover who knows what”

Harry winked suggestively, “Wanna join us, detective?” he slurred.

Alfred pursed his lips. Though this was the last thing he wanted to do on his brief time off between missions, knowledge was power. It might come in handy…

He took his seat.

“So….” Neil downed a shot, grimacing slightly. He shook it off easily enough.

“So?…” Alfred inquired.

Neil rolled his eyes, “It’s your turn mate”

“Oh….okay?”

Tom face palmed, “I’ll give you an example”

He pointed sharply at Harry, “Truth or dare?”

Harry hiccupped, confidently leaning back in his chair and squinting his eyes in thought.

“Dare” he challenged.

Tom rubbed his hands together with no small amount of satisfaction, glancing around the small mess hall for ideas. 

His eyes lit up within seconds.

“Okay… I dare you to go over there and kiss Dolly Cormack” Tom smirked, nodding over to the pretty brunette sitting at a table with the other coding secretaries.

Harry stuttered awkwardly, “What?”

Alfred winced, sympathizing with the younger man, “You don’t have to do it, Harry”

“Of course he does!” Neil protested, leaning over and massaging the back of Harry’s neck, “You got this”

Harry stumbled up out of his seat, wiping his sweaty hands down the front of his grey trousers. It almost looked as if he was gathering his strength for a firing squad.

Tom hooked his arm around the back of his chair, twisting around to watch as Harry departed for the table of women.

“You bullied him” Alfred grumbled unhappily.

Tom shrugged, “He asked for it”

“Literally” Neil pitched in.

The men watched as Harry stopped by Dolly’s seat, the women all paused in their chatter and regarded the young friendly man with polite smiles.

The conversation seemed to begin normally enough. Harry started off with wide enthusiastic hand gestures, sweeping his arms about with a calm, confident look on his face. 

It was only as the minutes wore on that he began to shuffle nervously during his long story, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

Dolly slowly rose up from her seat, standing to face Harry before peering into his face. Tom and Neil looked at one another, wide-eyed.

“D’ya think she’s gonna-” Neil began. Tom shushed him.

Alfred bit his lip.

Harry offered a few more words then paused. Dolly regarded him for a moment longer, wide eyes raking over his face with a neutral expression.

Her hand came up so fast that, at first, the boys wondered if the blur had been a mere illusion. Unfortunately, the harsh sound of a hand meeting flesh was unmistakable. The stinging sensation was felt by all.

Harry reeled back, his own hand rising to sooth his reddening cheek. Dolly let off a few stunning insults, eyes aflame with anger. The ‘support team’ of women also seemed to share her rage; all eyes glaring up at the young man.

Wisely, Harry retreated back to his table, keeping his head down and eyes averted.

The boys hunched in on the table, snickering as quietly as they could. Alfred lay a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Jesus ‘arry, you really ‘ad me goin for a minute” Neil giggled, holding his ribs.

Tom shook his head, eyes shining with amused tears, “Nice one handsome”

Alfred frowned disapprovingly, “You set him up” he accused.

Harry waved it off, taking a generous sip of his drink, “It’s okay… I volunteered”

“Animals…” Alfred muttered.

Tom turned on Alfred, clearing his throat, “And now-” he mused, laying a restraining hand on his friend’s shoulder, “-it’s your turn”

Neil grinned, “Oh this is gonna be good”

Harry produced a light smile, “Truth or dare?”

Alfred weighed his options. There was no escaping three highly trained spies. There was also no lying to them either. A dare could result in something serious. He might as well tell the truth.

“Truth”

Harry pondered for a minute, holding his chin in his hand.

Neil took another drink, “Today’d be nice…”

“What colour am I?” Harry blurted, genuinely interested.

Alfred cocked his head to the side. Tom and Neil frowned in confusion.

“Pretty sure you’re white, Harry” Tom jested.

“The proper terminology is Caucasian” Alfred corrected.

Neil feigned offence at Tom’s earlier comment, tutting at his friend’s innocent slip up, “You’re on the wrong side for racism mate”

Tom rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant…”

Harry shook his head, “I was referring to Alfred’s synesthesia...”

Immediately, Alfred clued in, surveying Harry in a new light. 

“Beige” he reported.

Neil broke out into a snicker, patting Tom on the bicep, “Sorry, you were right. Harry really is white”

Tom laughed along good naturedly.

Harry looked put out. 

Alfred brushed off the annoying duo, leaning forward in his chair, “You’re beige because you’re young. Pure. It’s a creamy colour that resembles solidarity, warmth, calm. It feels soft, supportive. Smells like vanilla. It buoys my spirits” he explained.

Harry’s face slowly merged into a heartfelt smile, “Thanks Alfred”

Alfred nodded, smiling back, “Not a problem”

Neil held a hand over his heart, “Aw, you hear that Tom?” unable to resist a little brotherly teasing, “’arry’s a vanilla cupcake”

Alfred squinted in annoyance, surveying Neil for a change, “You’re brown”

Neil smirked lazily, “But I just showered…”

Undeterred, Alfred carried on; his eyes darting across Neil to take in every minuscule detail. 

“You’re brown like the soil. Admittedly, brown fits a dark personality -but it’s a key requirement for creating unity. The earthen center for brown feels sturdy, strong. The colour is grounding. A force of nature that cannot be broken” 

Neil put down his glass, not quite sure how to respond, “If that’s a compliment, I’ll take it”

Alfred bowed his head, turning to Tom who squirmed uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

“Perhaps we should play a different game…” he murmured.

Alfred waved him off, “You’re rose”

Neil scoffed. Alfred continued.

“The pale pink of rose is a delicate colour-” he explained, matching it to his friend’s personality, “It is precious, healthy, vibrant. The scent is pleasurable, the feeling, sensual. Roses are often visualized in times of peace and comfort”

Tom pursed his lips, considering the symbolism, “And you got all that from my face?”

“From your being” Alfred replied vaguely.

Tom blinked, “Alright…”

The silence was somewhat uncomfortable. It remained in the air for an unusually long period of time.

“Right…enough of that” Neil broke out, pouring liquid into everyone’s glass, “Drink this”

Tom and Harry obediently raised the glasses to their lips, Neil prodded Alfred into raising his.

Alfred grudgingly obliged, knocking back the fiery concoction. He choked and sputtered reflexively. Tom batted his back with a firm hand, a weak smile on his face, “You okay there man?” 

Alfred squinted through the painful tears. His throat was on fire!

“Tastes like gasoline” he strained, pushing the empty shot glass away.

“How would you would know?” Tom queried.

Alfred leveled his team mate with a mute, flat stare. Tom backed off.

“Who’s turn is it?” Harry inquired.

Tom and Neil shared a look, debating silently.

“Fine, I’ll go” Tom gave in, gesturing for a question.

“Truth or dare?” Neil questioned.

“Dare” Tom grinned.

Alfred sighed, “Do you always pick dares?”

Three pairs of eyes met him, “Truths are no fun” Harry explained.

“Then why do you call this truth or dare?”

“We didn’t” Tom argued. Alfred sat back, unsatisfied.

“Just let it go” Harry advised.

“I’ve got one” Neil interrupted, “I dare you to stand in the far corner, down the rest of this bottle and plug your finger in the hole. You’ve got 30 seconds”

Tom grinned, “With pleasure.” He snatched up the bottle and headed away. The challenge was on.

As Tom proceeded to fulfil his latest mission, Harry and Alfred looked over to their smug looking friend.

“So I had to kiss a stranger but Tom gets free booze?” Harry accused, scowling.

Neil shook his head, “Yer forgettin that Tom’s a light weight. After this, we can steal all his stuff” he grinned.

Harry began to smile, “Cruel…”

Neil crossed his arms over his chest, lounging back. “Smart”

After only 20 seconds, Tom burped loudly, garnering looks of disgust from the ladies. He shoved his ring finger in the neck of the empty bottle and stumbled back over, “See!”

Neil patted his proud friend on the back. “Damn. Guess you Yanks know how to hold your liquor” he praised, mockingly.

Tom gave a toothy grin, blinking owlishly, “Who’s turn’sit?”

Neil raised his hand, “Mine”

Harry and Tom looked over to Alfred, “You’re the last one to ask it”

“Truth or dare?”

Neil’s answer was predictable.

“Dare” 

Alfred retreated in his mind for a moment, returning a few seconds later, “I dare you to share an honest truth with us” he challenged.

Neil scratched the stubble on his jaw, an expression of confusion claiming his features.

“What?”

“A truth, please”

Neil’s frown grew, “But I picked dare…”

“So now you must tell me the truth” Alfred reiterated. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose while Tom giggled drunkenly.

“Tell you what truth?”

Alfred sighed.

“Tell them ‘bout Fey Yen” Tom suggested, tripping over his words.

Neil’s frame stiffened somewhat, his expression clouding over, “You just had to bring her up…”

Alfred slid a shot glass over to Neil, “I’m here for you”

Neil rolled his eyes, accepting the shot and downing it impressively fast, “What d’you wanna know?” he grumbled, eyes down cast, fingers playing with his glass.

Alfred’s mood grew sombre, respectful. “Who was she, Neil?”

All eyes were on Neil in an instant.

“Old girlfriend” he revealed.

Tom chuckled, “How old are we talkin?… You weren’t dating a granny were you?” he joked.

Neil smiled gingerly, but his heart wasn’t in it. “Nah…She was a little younger than me…”

“Was?” Harry repeated.

Neil let out a long breath, eyes pained by the past. “She died”

The mood grew tense, their friend’s sadness piercing their own souls. “I’m sorry for your loss” Alfred offered, reaching a hand across to steady Neil’s fidgeting hands.

Neil shrugged, playing it off nonchalantly, “Wasn’ the first time…won’t be the last”

Alfred frowned, “You don’t know that”

Neil raised his eyes to meet Alfred’s. They were smoldering with too many emotions to label, “Pattern’s don’t lie”

“Our fate isn’t set” Alfred argued.

Tom hiccuped, weighing in on the conversation, “Is th’re any m’re drink?” he slurred.

The two men held each other’s gaze for a lingering moment before breaking it off to address their drunken comrade. 

“You just drank the last of it” Neil informed, the dark vibes slowly retreating from his aura.

Tom’s face scrunched up, a mixture of exasperation and disbelief written all over his face, “Liar”

Harry pointed to the bottle still stuck on Tom’s finger.

“How’d that g’t th’re?”

Neil smirked, ignoring the pointless argument that would have followed, “Who’s turn is it?”

“I’m not volunteering again” Harry stated, eyeing Tom wearily.

“I’m game” Alfred alleviated. He owed Neil after that last round…

Neil raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Okay…truth or dare?”

“Truth”

Of course. Neil sighed tiredly.

“What?”

“Nuthin….let me think” 

Neil chewed on his lip.

“Shouldn’t I be asking this one?” Harry cut in.

“You hes-tated” Tom smirked, head slipping from his hand suddenly. Surprise registered on his face before his head met the table.

“Karma” Harry noted.

Tom picked his head up, rubbing his forehead vigorously. Beyond that, the alcohol seemed to efficiently block the pain. The bruise would arrive later.

“Got a middle name?” Neil inquired, an evil grin on his lips.

Alfred scowled at his devious friend, “Didn’t you read my file?”

The others shook their heads, “Authorized personnel only”

Alfred sighed. It would have almost been better if they’d already known…

“Are we suppos’d ta guess?” Tom ventured, tousling his hair with his fingers.

Harry smirked, “It’s bound to be something embarrassing” he drawled.

Alfred remained mute on the matter, staring directly at Neil who in turn concentrated on his expression; searching for a reaction.

The interrogation began.

“Ian?” Neil started.

“No”

“Patrick?” Harry inquired.

“No”

“Fitzgerald?”

Alfred stared blankly at Tom, “No…”

The list continued. It began creatively at first…but as the awful names ran out, the common ones returned.

Egbert, Rusty, Tucker, Dustin, Paul, Stewart, Jack, Gerald, Brian, James, Connor, Steven, John, Robert, Warren, Richard, Jim, Bob, Reginald, Charles, Erik, Oliver, Dominic, Howard, Sam, Dean, Joseph….All of them, wrong.

“Fitzgerald?”

“For the last time, Tom. NO” Alfred grated.

The trio trailed off, having run out of ideas.

“Then what!?” Tom ordered, hand clutching at Alfred’s jacket desperately.

Alfred shrugged Tom off easily, slouching back in his chair, “You’ll laugh”

“No we won’t” they replied in unison.

Their eyes were twinkling. Alfred shook his head in annoyance. Liars.

“Eugene”

The table remained silent for a gracious 5 seconds. Then Tom bellowed out an infectious laugh. Harry coughed to mask his crumbling façade while Neil blatantly beamed.

“Alfred Eugene Graves…your parents must have loved you” Neil jested.

Alfred flinched, the comment had struck a nerve. 

“On the contrary” he whispered, snatching up a final glass and knocking it back.

Tom hadn’t heard the confession over his own amusement and Harry’s focus had been held by Tom. Neil gave Alfred a sharp look, mustering an appropriate response.

“Want to talk about it?” he offered.

Alfred shook his head, “I’m good”

Neil nodded in understanding, “Alright, moving on” he slapped Tom on the arm to shut the man up, “Your turn”

Tom punched Neil back sloppily, “Dare” he answered.

The others sighed collectively.

“I dare you to give us your wallet” Harry pressed.

Tom squawked out a laugh, turning out his pockets, “Don’t h’veit on meh” he replied happily.

Harry sagged back, indifferent. “Fine…”

“How ‘bout an arm wrestle?” Neil proposed suddenly, “Winner gets a prize?”

Alfred rolled his eyes, “It wouldn’t be a fair match…and you know it”

Neil dipped his head from side to side, “You’ll never know till you try”

Harry began rolling up his right sleeve, pushing the glasses aside so he could lean his elbow on the table. Neil smiled, repeating the process.

“Someone wanna call it?”

Tom burped, “Threeeee”

Neil shot his friend a tiresome look.

“TWO-ONE!” he fired off.

Harry instantly pulled down on Neil’s arm, inches from tapping the man out. Unfortunately, the fighter in Neil caught on quickly, registering a swift comeback with a furious pull up to lever his way back.

As Alfred has stated, it wasn’t really a fair match. Neil had been in the field longer, had more strength because of it. Harry -though invaluable to the team- didn’t exactly need to pack on muscle to work a telegraph machine.

Before long, the seasoned soldier won.

Harry panted, drawing his sore arm back and flexing his hand, “Cheater”

Neil denied the insult, taunting Harry with a patronizing smirk. “Sore loser”

“What did I lose?” Harry inquired, suddenly dreading the answer. He had forgotten about the prize. There were too many bubbles floating around in his brain…

“Uh…” Neil pondered, “How about lunch?”

Tom snickered, “Didja just ask vanillacupc’ke out onna date?… ‘m shocked”

Neil shoved Tom aside, “No. He owes me lunch. Better than me ‘avin to slap together a sandwich”

Harry was a pretty fine cook, as it turned out. Not that many people knew that... 

Neil smirked at the beneficial information, recalling the moment Harry had told him during the last time truth or dare. Good game.

“Wanna try again?” Neil hummed.

“Try what?”

The four men spun around, lightning fast, to spy their leader standing a mere foot and a half away.

Aurora’s middle name was ‘stealth.’ It had to be…

“Uh…” Neil floundered, aware of her disapproving scowl as she regarded the bottles.

“We have a mission in less than 6 hours and this is how you want to prepare?” Aurora scolded, looking pointedly at the main perpetrator.

“How was I supposed to know we had 6 hours?” Neil retorted, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Aurora sighed, massaging her temple, “Never mind…”

Tom grinned up to the stunning blonde, his inhibitions having fallen off the proverbial grid, “You’re lookin’ lovelayy” he charmed.

Aurora humoured her friend with a smile, “You too”

Tom waved her off, almost tipping over in his chair. Luckily, Neil caught him and sat him back up.

Harry scooted his chair back, wobbling up to his full height, “I’ll take him back”

Aurora gave the youngest a grateful smile, “But before you do…” she took Harry’s place, squaring herself off against Neil.

Neil stared at her blankly, “Can I help you?”

“You were arm wrestling, correct?” Aurora pressed.

Neil’s lips turned upward slightly, “Maybe…”

Aurora smirked, “I bet you can’t beat me”

Neil’s smile returned, “Oh really…”

Harry, Alfred and Tom tuned in. Rolling her sleeve and raising her hand, Aurora planted her arm down on the table, testing her strength against Neil’s waiting fist.

He looked at her through his brows confidently, “Sure you wanna do this?”

Aurora stared Neil directly in the eye, “I’m waiting…” Neil bowed his head in acceptance.

Alfred took the initiative, “Three…two…one”

From beneath the table, Aurora stomped on Neil’s boot -her heel digging sharply into his foot.

While Neil let out a pained yelp, Aurora easily slammed his hand down to table. It was all over before it started.

Neil muttered a curse, delivering a dark look to the back of his superior as she rose up and paced over to Tom’s wavering side.

“Cheater” Neil grated.

Aurora smirked, looking back over her shoulder, “Takes one to know one”

She began walking Tom out, Harry accompanying her on the opposite side. Alfred dug his hands into his pockets, smiling genuinely for once.

“I’ll expect you up in five hours to set our gear!” Aurora called as she exited. “Winner’s orders!”

Neil growled in annoyance, snatching up Harry’s unfinished glass and downing it. If he had to do the group chores, he would be doing them drunkenly and with glee.

So much for fun and games…

Alfred smirked, waiting on his final friend before exiting the mess hall with him.

“We should play games more often”

THE END


End file.
